<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Accident by JasFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603997">By Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction'>JasFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Stimulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Touching, Touchy-Feely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They touch each other constantly by accident ;) or is it ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Default"><span>"</span>Andrea<span>, call Roy we are leaving in five and you're coming with," Miranda stated as calmly as ever.</span></p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy picked up the phone and called Roy and started to gather everything for their meeting. It would be a long drive through the city to get to the studio but she would enjoy the time alone with the editor, even if they didn't talk much.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy made sure the elevator was waiting when she saw Miranda approaching. She watched as Miranda walked towards her, as sexy as ever and with a small smirk on her face that was, quite frankly, to die for.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy looked down in embarrassment and when she made to push the button to open the door, her hand brushed Miranda's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda pushed the button to open the doors instead and glared at her as she got in.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <em>
    <span>'Oh boy, this is not starting well.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andy thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy was glad she had time in the car to get her blushing under control but she really liked what she felt and each time she thought about it, it made her blush all over again. "Come on, Andy. Football, fashion, anything else but that.." She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"What was that?" Miranda demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>The words snapped Andy out of her dreamy state. "Uhm, no...nothing. I'm trying to prepare for our meeting." She offered, clearing her throat. She was happy to notice they were almost there.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>They arrived and were led into the meeting room where the new designer wanted to show them some new designs and had prepared a slideshow of her new collection.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>The lights dimmed and the slide show started.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy immediately saw that Miranda was in a pretty good mood which meant she liked the designer's style. Her lips didn't purse once.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Taking Andy's notepad from her hand, Miranda wrote down which outfits she liked the most, but her attention was still on the screen and she was clearly captivated by the presentation. She reached over and tapped Andy's shoulder to get her attention before handing back the notepad.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>When she heard Andy's gasp and felt the softness beneath her fingers, Miranda realized her faux-pas.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She'd accidentally tapped Andy's chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Moving her hand away as if it was on fire, Miranda turned her attention back to the slideshow ahead of her and bit her lip in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <em>
    <span>'I won't blush.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She told herself. <em>'Miranda Priestly never blushes.'</em> She reminded herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy let out the soft exhalation of breath she was holding in as soon as Miranda turned back to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell am I supposed to concentrate now?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andy exhaled again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Her nipples had grown rock hard as soon as Miranda touched her and she was pretty sure the editor had felt it. Andy was just grateful it was dark in the room so she once again had the time to cool herself down.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Of course, Miranda didn't apologize or talk about it when they finally left the meeting, which probably was for the best.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Seriously, what was there to talk about anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>It was just an accident, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <b>
    <span>xxxxx</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>The next days went by smoothly and the weekend was coming up which Andy was happy about. She needed some space from her ever so beautiful boss who seemed to be getting in her personal space more than ever now.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>By accident of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She simply had to deliver the book and then she would have two days without a function, or any other impossible task to complete over the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>It would give her the time to actually get her apartment sorted out. Ever since her ex-boyfriend had moved out she'd wanted to redecorate it, so it looked like it was hers and not as if someone else was living there. This meant she had to clean and throw some stuff out. Alternate to that, she could just watch Netflix on her couch for the entire weekend.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy chuckled to herself, knowing fully she wouldn't clean or redecorate.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She arrived at the townhouse and let herself in with the dry cleaning and the book. She'd just finished placing them in their usual spots when Patricia came down from upstairs with her tail wagging.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Well hello, my big girl." Andy greeted the large dog and scratched her behind the ears, petting her until her tail thumped against the floor happily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Patricia was always happy to see Andy because she knew she would pet her and if she was really lucky she'd get a belly rub. Her tongue hung out and it looked like she was smiling up at Andy.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Oh, beautiful girl, who could refuse to pet or cuddle you." Her fingers moved over Patricia easily. "You big, soft ball of fur." Andy smiled as Patricia's large paws popped up against her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda stepped down the stairs smiling at the picture before her. "Stop, Patrica. You'll get Andrea’s pants dirty. Off now." She commanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Patricia stood, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, looking at Miranda like a goofball.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default"><span>"</span>Andrea<span>, thank you for the book, did you..." Miranda started.</span></p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy knew exactly what she wanted and interrupted the question. "...make sure that the art department finished the layouts on the front page? Yes, I did. Nigel believed you'll love the new layout." She smiled but stepped back as Miranda stepped closer to retrieve the book.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Very well then." Miranda turned to go back upstairs but as soon as she turned her back on Andy Patricia ran over and jumped up at her causing her to stumble backwards. The book fell from Miranda's hands and clattered to the floor and Andy rushed forward to catch the flailing older woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy's hands settled against her waist as she was pushed back against the closet with Miranda's back pressed flush against her front. She was about to slip when Andy's hands slid up to hold her upright. "Oh geez, Miranda, are you okay?" Andy asked breathlessly and kind of in shock.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda looked down and saw hands on her breasts. She steadied herself and put her hands on top of Andy's.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Suddenly realizing where her hands were, Andy desperately wanted to pull them away but then she felt Miranda's hands on top of her squeezing them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Thank you for catching me Andrea," Miranda told her as if it was normal that Andy was touching and squeezing her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda let go of Andy's hands and took one step forward before bending to pick up the book while making sure Andy got a full view of her firm ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>As if she wouldn't see enough of it while walking behind her the entire day.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Bad Girl, Patricia," Miranda told the dog as she walked up the stairs leaving a stunned Andy behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy hurried to get out of of the townhouse.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She knew she definitely wouldn't be watching Netflix, cleaning or redecorating. Instead, she would spend the weekend in bed, rubbing herself raw with images of Miranda in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <b>
    <span>xxxxx</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>These occasions seemed to happen more and more frequently and yet neither of them mentioned anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>They always pretended nothing had happened but today she was certain nothing touchy-feely would happen since Miranda had brought her twins into the office to complete a school project on their parent's workplace.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>They followed Miranda everywhere and spent a big amount of time with Andy to see what she had to organize.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Wow, we didn't know you had to organize mom's entire day by the minute." Cassidy seemed awed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Can I take a picture of you at your desk?" Caroline asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Of course munchkin, go ahead." Andy smiled for the picture.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>They actually had a lot of fun together which had Emily rolling her eyes and muttering something about loving her job.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>The twins giggled each time they saw and heard her do either.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default"><span>"</span>Andrea<span>?" Andy stood up with her notepad and the twins followed her into their mother's office. "Make sure my Bobbseys and I get some lunch, after that I want Roy to pick them up and take them home. That's all." Miranda finished.</span></p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy nodded with a smile. "Yes, Miranda."</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Seriously, mom, no please or thank you? That's pretty rude." Cassidy mumbled as they walked out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda looked up and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Now, you guys stay with Nigel while I get your lunch," Andy told them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She set about completing every task with grace, as always.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Before the twins left they made sure they took photos of their mom in her office.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Oh, mom, we need one of you with Andy. Andy?" Caroline called out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy rushed into the office and Cassidy urged her to stand next to Miranda who was in front of her desk. "You have to move closer together Andy." She insisted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy took a tiny step closer to Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"No!" Caroline huffed. "Okay, let me show you." She pushed Andy right next to Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"You could put your arm around her. I know you guys like each other clearly it should show on the picture." Cassidy told them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda understood Andy would never do so, so she put her arm around Andy's waist knowing she had no choice but to reciprocate.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy held on to Miranda's waist and smiled nervously at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>While they got ready for the photo, Miranda let her hand slide down to just above Andy's ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy swallowed and was beginning to sweat. She knew Miranda was teasing her as she let her hand travel a little more towards her ass and caressed it lightly with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>And it was obviously no accident.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>As soon as the picture was done Andy excused herself. She had to go to the bathroom and splash some cold onto her face. She looked in the mirror and shook her head in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Despite her initial thought, it was definitely a no for an innocent day of no touching, even though the twins were there.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Great.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>And as always, they never talked about this moment either.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <b>
    <span>xxxxx</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy was lost in thought during the ride in the Towncar as they sat side by side on their way to the location of the photoshoot.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>When they got out Andy saw the press approaching from a distance and spun around to face Miranda</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Miranda, look at me." Miranda glared at the slight command in her tone. "The press is behind you. Let me fix your collar and hair." Andy whispered, stepping into her personal space.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She straightened the collar and glanced at the older woman, checking to make sure her forelock was in place.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda slipped her hands onto Andy's waist to hold on and her eyes fell closed when Andy raised her hand and brushed her stubborn forelock back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Suddenly, when Andy stepped away, she swayed and her well-heeled foot slipped against the loose stones. Her eyes blazed open in panic as she fell forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Woah, careful there," Andy said holding on to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Well, aren't you chivalrous?" Miranda asked. "You're always there to catch me when I fall, Andrea?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "Are you quite done now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Yes, you look beautiful," Andy said smiling like a lovesick puppy.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Thank you, Andrea," Miranda said quickly before storming off to face the press and to check on the photoshoot.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy was right behind her, as always. Her eyes roaming hungrily over the swell of Miranda's ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>In the car ride back to the office, Miranda shifted and pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Miranda, are you okay?" Andy asked bluntly, knowing it was doubtful the editor would respond. She put her hand on Miranda's free one which was resting on her thigh and squeezed it lightly. "Miranda?" She queried again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda didn't speak. Instead, she flipped her hand and laced her fingers with Andy's. She looked out of the window and caressed the hand entwined in hers with her thumb as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy had to slide closer to Miranda and allowed herself to enjoy the light touch. She also started to squeeze and caress Miranda's hand and her breath hitched when Miranda pulled their joined hands towards her centre. She kept caressing her and suddenly felt Miranda pressing her hand hard into her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy was shocked but also really turned on. She released a shuddering breath and let Miranda have her way, loving the way her movements became more erratic and how Miranda's hips jerked against the back of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Deciding to be brave, Andy turned her hand around to cup Miranda through her pants. Spurred on by the sound of the little moan, she saw through the reflection of the window how Miranda's eyes had closed and her cheeks flushed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <em>
    <span>'Okay.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andy thought.<em> 'I'm not fired yet.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She kept going but started to rub Miranda more fiercely and was surprised when Miranda's hips thrust in rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Soon enough, although not a word was uttered, Andy felt Miranda stop moving and moaned breathlessly. She grabbed Andy's hand and stopped it from moving as she rode out her orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy couldn't believe it. She had just made Miranda Priestly come. She was in awe and also very turned on.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy's hand was still held in place by Miranda even as she felt the grip on it lessen. Miranda once again caressed her hand but then gently pushed her hand aside, a sure sign for Andy to pull back and slide back into her spot at the opposite side of the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She watched as Miranda struggled to regain her composure and breathed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>After a couple of minutes, they arrived back at the Elias Clarke building and they both got out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda looked back and smirked. "Get me a coffee, Andrea, would you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>She couldn't believe it. Miranda was acting as nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy nodded and left the editor's side to go to Starbucks.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Since Miranda had acted as if nothing had happened between them, Andy actually wondered if it really happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Perhaps it was just a vivid dream?</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>But she'd felt the heat radiating from Miranda's core and she had smelled the editor. The thought of it made her mouth water and she wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>So no, it definitely wasn't a dream.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy was fascinated by Miranda's ability to act like nothing had happened and of course, she had to play along.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Great.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Now she had to pretend to be all cool when all she wanted was to rub herself raw after she'd done just that for Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>But it just seemed all kinds of unfair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <b>
    <span>xxxxx</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>When she delivered the book Andy hoped to see Miranda but didn't.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Setting the book down, she remembered that Miranda wouldn't even be home since she had a late dinner with a new photographer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>The house was empty since the twins always stayed with their dad when Miranda had such late appointments.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>As she turned to leave, she ran right into Miranda on the stoop. They bumped into each other hard and Andy felt like she was about to fall back into the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda grabbed her coat and held her steady. "Woah, careful there," Miranda grinned as she repeated Andy's words from earlier that day as she held her close.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy steadied herself and smiled shyly at Miranda as she apologized. "I'm sorry, I thought you were still at your meeting. I best be going." She told her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda wouldn't let her past, instead, she pushed Andy back inside and slammed the door shut behind her. "Not so fast, I think there are some things we need to discuss, Andrea. Don't you think?" Miranda responded seductively.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"What...uh...ever do you mean?" Andy stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda continued to push her further back into the house, stopping briefly to take off her coat but letting it fall on the floor. She slipped out of her pumps and started to open the bow of the wrap-around dress she wore.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"I think you know exactly what I mean," Miranda stated.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy snapped and taking three quick steps forward, cupped Miranda's face and pulled her in to kiss her fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Finally." Miranda moaned, her hands working to undress Andy. She let every single piece of clothing fall onto the floor. "I've been thinking about this all day, my darling." She moaned between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Oh god. I'm so glad I didn't imagine the flirting." Andy gasped. "...and today in the car was just...ugh...just so hot. But you owe me now, Miranda." She smirked as she realized she was about to have the best sex in her entire life.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Oh, my poor Andrea," Miranda deadpanned before softening when Andy pouted slightly. "You're right, it wasn't fair. Let me make it up to you, right now," She offered, pushing her hand into Andy's panties now they were both only in their underwear.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Oh, my darling," Miranda gasped in surprise. "You are so wet," Miranda said, nibbling on Andy's lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Uh-huh...all for you." Andy breathed, unable to say anything more. She started panting. "Please, oh please..." She begged, looking down into Miranda's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda understood right away and pushed two fingers into Andy's hot core.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Oh fuck yes..." Andy moaned. She felt like her legs were about to give in. She gripped onto one of the tables with the flowers while Miranda fucked her into the week. She climaxed, screaming Miranda's name as fluids gushed over her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Wow." Miranda breathed. "I can't believe I did this to you." She admitted glancing at her fingers in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy took the hand in hers and raising it, licked her own juices off them sensually.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda pulled back but without letting go of the hand in hers, led Andy to the next room.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy saw it was the dining room and pulled Miranda into her, snaring her lips in a passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"I can't wait. Darling. Please..." Miranda begged. She was pushed back as they kissed and Andy lifted her onto the dining table.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Standing between Miranda's legs, she kissed her sensually and when they parted, Andy pushed her down. "Lie down." She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda did as she was told, watching Andy take a chair and sit between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy had the perfect view. "Mm, my dinner tonight doesn't only look delicious but it smells so good too." She glanced into Miranda's eyes and bit her lip. She spread Miranda's legs wider to have better access. and kissed Miranda on top of her panties.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Oh my God, Andrea." Miranda moaned, throwing her arm and covering her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Just relax, Miranda and let me enjoy my yummy dinner. I'm rather hungry." Andy teased. She leaned in and pushed Miranda's panties aside so she could kiss and lick the part of Miranda she so desperately wanted to taste.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda writhed underneath her until she grabbed the straps of her panties and pulled them down.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Understanding, Andy pulled back and took them off her in one swift move before leaning back in to devour Miranda's glorious pussy. Her hands held on to Miranda's hips and she made sure she ate her out good and thoroughly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda was soon screaming Andy's name as her orgasm roared through her entire body.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy was overjoyed and continued to lick and suck at Miranda's sensitive flesh, cleaning up her mess. When Miranda's hands tugged her head, she moved up, lying on top of her on the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Miranda was totally out of breath but smiled at her young lover, hovering over her carefully.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Don't look so smug, my darling. Let me just recover and I'll show you exactly what this feels like." Miranda smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy leaned in and kissed her softly. "That was long overdue," She stated before chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>"Tell me about it." Miranda tapped her breast. "Now, let me get up from this table. Let's head up, to my excessively comfortable bed, where I can spread you out and have my wicked way with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <span>Andy climbed down off the table and helped Miranda up, smiling brightly. "Yes, Miranda."</span>
</p>
<p class="Default">
  <b>
    <span>THE END</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my new story🥰 you’re welcome to join my Facebook group ‚The Townhouse‘ if you like. To share our love for Mirandy 🥰 </p>
<p>Also a big thank you to my ever so amazing beta Tee 🥰 and thank you to Breanna for the awesome ideas. </p>
<p>Thank you for all the comments on my last story I’m very happy about each and every one of them 🥰 </p>
<p>Stay healthy and safe out there <br/>Love Jas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>